Fall for Me
by Ekaterina Adriana
Summary: Ruby is in love with Weiss. But Weiss has Neptune. What will Ruby do in order to melt the Ice Princess's heart and get Weiss to look her way? Will turn into M in due time. Image belongs to imaginary kingdom (tumblr).
1. Chapter 1

"Weiss, I-"

"Not now, Ruby, can't you see I'm talking to Neptune?! Oh yeah, sorry about that, it was just Ruby, so anyways….."

Ruby slumped back on to her bed and heaved a huge sigh. "I never get to talk to you anymore, Weiss…"

"Ruby, can you please stop talking to yourself? I swear one more word and—RUBY?! Where do you think you're going? This isn't over yet!"

Ruby didn't want to hear it anymore. She stood up and walked out of the room, holding back her tears.

"Harsh much, Weiss? That's my little sister you know," Yang interrupted.

"Ruby has a point though, ever since you and Neptune got together, you barely have any time for us," Blake added.

Weiss rolled her eyes and then gave out a sigh. "I'll call you later, Neptune.", Weiss said as she hung up.

"I-I like Neptune okay, and this is my first time getting a boyfriend. Back in Atlas, my father never allowed me to do anything. But now that I'm free and I have someone who looks at me not as some princess but just a regular human being, I…", Weiss trailed off.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You want to always be together and spend time with each other…", Yang rolled her eyes.

"…But that doesn't mean that you get to treat Ruby that way.", Yang continued.

"After all, before you met Neptune, Ruby was the first person to treat you the way you described him. I was there during our first day remember?", Blake added.

Weiss looked down, visibly guilty.

"What do I do? This is the first time I've seen Ruby walk out like this. Usually she'd yell back and start a fight but now… Gosh, I think I really did hurt her.", Weiss said.

"I don't know this is the first time. Yeah, for some reason, Ruby's been acting weird. She started going out more often. And it all started when you got together with Neptune.", Yang responded.

"Maybe she's just not used to it? I mean, Weiss, you are Ruby's first friend here in Beacon", Blake answered.

"You think so Blake? Because I've known her all my life and I swear she's acting weird. Well, anyways, let's just leave this to Weiss and Ruby. Ruby will come back here soon enough, just wait for her Weiss," Yang added.

"Mhm….", Weiss murmured with uncertainty.

* * *

Ruby ran as far as she could. Somewhere. Anywhere. As long as it was away from Weiss. She didn't realize that she was running into a forest.

Acting on her instinct, she wielded her weapon and used it to climb up a tree. She rested on a branch after so much running and then decided to look around. She noticed a cliff and launching pads. Her eyes widened.

"Emerald Forest…"

And suddenly, Ruby felt her heart clench. This was the place where she became friends with Weiss. This was the place where they fought Grimm together and went though many antics. This was the place where team RWBY was formed. And lastly, this was the place where they officially became huntresses.

Ruby closed her eyes. She may have been overreacting, but she couldn't handle it. She couldn't take how Weiss could turn down Jaune without batting an eyelash, but fall into Neptune's arms with the same intensity.

"I know I'm a mess, I'm childish, immature and wild.. I know I'm not like Neptune who's so cool and could sweep you off your feet but it hurts…", Ruby spoke as tears rolled down her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't be feeling this but it hurts, it hurts not being able to have you look my way. I was satisfied with the time we spend together but now, Neptune has all that..", Ruby cried more.

In the middle of her tears, leaves started to rustle and the ground started to shake. Immediately, Ruby wiped her tears and looked around. A deformed, black figure with red eyes, resembling a sloth appeared. Ruby's eyes widened. Grimm. She forgot how Grimm were attracted to negative emotions. Soon, Ruby found herself surrounded.

Strangely, despite her sadness, Ruby found herself smirking at the sight of Grimm. She readied Crescent Rose and jumped from the tree. If killing Grimm meant that Ruby could take her mind off of Weiss, then she'd gladly indulge.

* * *

"Hey Ruby, Weiss has been waiting all day-OH GOD, Ruby what happened to you?!", Ruby was greeted by a panicked Yang as she made her way to her bed.

"I'm not in the mood to talk, Yang, can't we do this tomorrow…?", Ruby responded as she made her way to the bunk bed.

As Ruby tried to jump she was stopped by Weiss who held firmly on her shoulder. "You can't just brush it off like this. Your clothes are ripped, your body is filled with scratches and your leg is bleeding! What. Happened. To. You.", Weiss stared at Ruby's eyes.

Weiss was worried about her. Ruby couldn't help but blush. Realizing blood rushing to her cheeks, Ruby looked down to hide her face. "I-I f-fought Grimm…", she responded shakily.

Ruby couldn't breathe well, suddenly being conscious of how hard Weiss's grip was on her shoulder. All sorts of thoughts started to enter her mind. She peeked a little at Weiss who had an angry expression on her face. Ruby's eyes focused on her lips. Nothing else would heal her wounds other than Weiss's kisses. Ruby just knew it.

"You fought Grimm so much that you'd get yourself in this state? Ruby, I know you're reckless. But this is just stupidity.", Blake broke through Ruby's thoughts.

"I can't help it…", Was all that Ruby could say. It was true. Every slash she made with her scythe, Weiss would enter her mind. And so she would slash again and again just to get her out of it. She didn't know that was starting to go beyond her limits until a grim slashed her leg.

"But Ruby, this is too much! Why did you even go so far? If you wanted to get better, we have trainings too, you know? And one wrong move you make, you're dead! If you die, gosh I'd-"

"You'd what, Weiss?", Ruby cut Weiss off from her scolding. Ruby was curious now and anticipated Weiss's answer.

"You'd what?", Ruby repeated and smirked as she leaned in closer to Weiss.

Weiss looked away. "You're too close.", Weiss said.

Ruby, becoming conscious of her actions, backed up and sighed. The exhaustion was starting to kick in. "I'll go patch myself up in the clinic. You don't have to worry guys. I just wanted to see how long I could last. See you!", Ruby saluted as she dashed out of the room, leaving everyone in silence.

"Okay NOW she's really acting weird. And on top of that, you guys weren't able to make up.", Yang broke the silence.

"I'll go check the clinic. Just to make sure that she really went there and not anywhere else. I think.. I already know why she's acting like that", Blake said as she stood up from her bed.

"Really? Can you tell us?", Weiss asked, annoyed. She was already stressed out when Blake was acting up on being a Fauness and now, having Ruby, their leader, being weird, Weiss was worried again.

Yang gestured to Blake (in a way that Weiss wouldn't recognize) as if asking her if the matter was personal. Blake gestured back saying that she'll tell her later. Blake then turned back to Weiss.

"I… don't think it's best to tell you right now Weiss.", Blake said as she made her way to the door,

"Why not?!", Weiss ran to the door to prevent Blake from exiting.

"Be patient princess and let me through. Seeing how things are going, I think Ruby will tell you in time.", Blake responded and left.

* * *

"Nice to see that you're really here", Blake interrupted Ruby from continuing to aid her wounds.

"Did you come to check up on me? In case I'd go somewhere else?", Ruby asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah. But more importantly, I need to talk to you about Weiss", Blake answered.

"If it was about me walking out this morning, I think we can-"

"You like Weiss, don't you?"

"….."

There was a silence for a few seconds until Ruby spoke. "Wow, you never beat around the bush do you, Blake?", Blake didn't respond and just stared at Ruby. Ruby exhaled and then took a deep breath. Her cheeks turned red. "I do. And how did you…."

"Fauness are good at figuring out people's emotions. Setting that aside, what are you going to do? She has a boyfriend. And as much as I'd like to tell you to give up, I don't think you'd listen. Also, your feelings are much deeper than just liking Weiss now is it?", Blake responded.

"Yes Blake.. I love her. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Just being around her is already intimidating for me. I can't look her in the eye otherwise I'd be tempted to kiss her."

"Is that why you've been going out a lot recently?"

Ruby nodded.

"…This is hard. Hey Ruby, I may not know what to do, but know that I'm here to support you."

"Thank you Blake."


	2. Chapter 2

Blake and Ruby had returned to the room only to find both Weiss and Yang asleep. Ruby crept close to her bed to see her alarm clock. 2 am. "I guess we talked so much that we didn't notice time pass by", Ruby whispered. Blake chuckled. "I hope that helped though. Hey, Ruby, are you planning on telling this to Yang?", Blake whispered back as she went close to her bed, readying herself to sleep. Ruby didn't respond. She made her way to Weiss's bed and sat on the floor to watch her sleep. She then started caressing Weiss's cheek very gently, so she won't wake her up. She then mouthed an "I love you".

Blake took it as a sign to wait, as she guessed that Ruby was thinking hard about it. "…Yang and I have something to tell you too.", Blake decided to add, hoping this would make Ruby's decision easier to make. Ruby stopped caressing Weiss for a second and then looked over to Blake, as if catching her idea. Her eyes widened slowly as realization dawned on her and her mouth hung slightly open. She shakily pointed to Blake. "Y-you and Yang are…?", Ruby couldn't finish her sentence.

Blake's heart started beating wildly in her chest. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Ruby about her relationship with Yang. How would she react? Would she dislike it? Before anymore thoughts could enter her mind, a third voice interrupted.

"Yeah, she's my girl, kiddo. Have anything against it?"

Ruby and Blake looked up to where the voice came from. Apparently, it was only Weiss who was asleep. Yang poked her head out and gave Blake a cheeky grin then turned to Ruby, her face suddenly changing into a more serious expression. "…", once again Ruby didn't respond. Blake and Yang stared at each other for a split second. They started to worry. However, they were both surprised when Ruby started shouting.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH YOU'RE TOGETHER?! FINALLY! When did this-mmf"

Yang immediately jumped from her bed and covered Ruby's mouth. When she finally calmed down, she stared at Yang, who was now holding her, then Blake, with her usual excited and cheery expression. Ruby silently screamed and continued to squirm in Yang's arms, not being able to contain her excitement.

Blake took this as a good sign and slowly started to chuckle. Yang followed after, and then Ruby. When the three of them calmed down, Ruby spoke again: "No wonder you could tell that I had feelings for you-know-who…". Blake nodded. "It was exactly how I looked at Yang", Blake turned to Yang and smiled fondly. Yang blushed. "Stop it, you're embarrassing me in front of Ruby…", Yang said as she tried to contain her smile.

Having watched the two exchange glances at each other, Ruby was once again reminded of her feelings for Weiss. She sighed. "I wish I had it like you two", she said. Knowing full well that this statement would incite reactions from the two, Ruby decided to just brush it off and deal with it the next day, or that is, a few hours from now. "But don't mind me. We can talk this tomorrow. I'm tired too. I got attacked by Grimm today, remember?", she smiled to both of them before jumping up to her bed.

"If you need help, we're here for you. I may not look like it, but I'm a real lady killer, you know?", Yang tried to joke. Ruby chuckled from her bed as a response. "But seriously, Ruby", Yang added. "Yeah?", Ruby said. "Nothing would have happened between Blake and I if we didn't have the courage to face our feelings and be honest with each other. We're here for you kiddo. We'll cheer you on", with this, Ruby was able to close her eyes and smile. "Thanks, Yang".

* * *

The alarm blared in the room of team RWBY. Weiss was the first to rise up from her bed, feeling relaxed and well-rested. She looked over to Blake and Yang's side and found them both still sleeping. She then rose up from her bed and found Ruby, also sleeping. Strange, usually Ruby would be the first to wake up, even before the alarm rings. She was always hyper. But then Weiss remembered the predicament Ruby was in the day before. She had been attacked by Grimm all over her body.

Weiss felt a pang in her heart. She felt that she was to be blamed for what happened to Ruby yesterday. Weiss decided to climb up on Ruby's bed to check on her wounds, specifically the one on her leg. Upon reaching her bed, Weiss found the covered wound and decided to remove the covering. However, upon touching Ruby's leg, Weiss was jerked backwards. Ruby had kicked her. "Grimm….", Ruby murmured. Maybe it was just reflex, Weiss thought. And so Weiss reached for the wound again and fully undid its covering. She then examined the scratch by grazing her fingers on it.

"Stop…it hurts…", Ruby whimpered in her sleep.

Once again, Weiss felt guilty. "Shhh, it's okay, Ruby, it's me, Weiss. I won't hurt you. I just want to see if your wound is okay". Ruby didn't respond anymore. Weiss took that as a go signal so she could take a closer look at the wound. The more Weiss looked at it, the more she was reminded of how she treated Ruby the previous day. "I'm sorry, Ruby. I just… You know I love Neptune right? And it's my first time having someone like him in my life. I don't want to lose him. Other than you guys, he also accepts me for who I am. He doesn't see me as a Schnee. He just sees me as Weiss. If you feel lonely, I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just don't hurt yourself anymore okay?", Weiss's voice cracked as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Stop… _it hurts_ …", Ruby repeated again.

Weiss looked over to Ruby's wound. She stopped touching it before she said her apology. "I'm not touching your wound anymore, Ruby", Weiss responded, confused.

"Not my wound… My heart… _It hurts_ …", Ruby said.

Weiss was dumbfounded. She didn't understand. Ruby's heart…hurt? Was it something Weiss said? Or was Ruby dreaming of someone? But then, Weiss's curiosity started to grow. She didn't like having problems in their group. She didn't like not knowing what was wrong. She didn't like it when Blake shut them out of their life. And now that Ruby, their leader, her very first friend, was hiding something from her, it hurt. Her heart hurt too.

"Ruby, you're not making any sense", Weiss tried to sound like the usual moody and demanding person she was. It was an attempt to make Ruby believe that this was just normal conversation, so maybe, just maybe, she would tell her what was wrong.

"I love-", Ruby said but then stopped.

"You love….?", Weiss tried to continue. "…", Ruby stopped talking. Annoyance started to build up within Weiss. She was _this_ close to finding out what was wrong. Now, Weiss had two options: She would either wake Ruby up and harass her for the answer, or she would think about it first and try to narrow down options. Weiss opted for the second one. She remembered Blake saying that Ruby would tell her someday, and Weiss feared that if she rushed Ruby, things might get worse.

Weiss inhaled and exhaled. She then went down from Ruby's bed. "So Ruby… is in love with someone. Now the question is, who", Weiss said to herself as she exited the room and started to get ready. She has a date with Neptune today. And as much as Weiss would like for the problem to be solved before she went on her date with Neptune, she was satisfied with herself, now having an idea of what the problem really was.

* * *

As Weiss exited the room, Yang shot up like a bullet and immediately went to Blake's bed. She straddled Blake at first, resting on her hips. Blake was sleeping like a log, her mouth slightly open. Yang leaned in and kissed Blake, which then succeeded to wake her up. "Yang…?", Blake asked, half awake, half asleep. Yang leaned in again to kiss Blake, to which Blake happily responded. They kissed each other slowly, gently, until Yang decided take the kiss deeper. Yang licked Blake's lower lip, asking for entrance. Blake opened her mouth as a response. Yang immediately indulged, and the roughness of her action elicited a moan from Blake. Still straddling Blake, Yang took both Blake's hands and pinned them on the bed with one hand. Her other hand roamed around the curves of Blake's body, until it reached her shirt.

Yang tugged at Blake's shirt, but before she could raise it up, the two heard creaks from Ruby's bed. Remembering why she tackled Blake in the first place, Yang decided to break the kiss and sit up straight. Blake groaned in dissatisfaction, but then hesitantly followed and sat down on her bed as well. "Well that didn't end so nicely", Blake said. Yang chuckled and hugged her. "Don't worry, when we get Ruby and Weiss together, they'll be going on dates. And while they're out, you and I could….", Yang trailed off as she moved up to bite Blake's cat ear. She then trailed down to her neck and started sucking to leave marks. Blake moaned again. "Why did you wake me up?", Blake managed to ask, despite Yang's kisses.

"Earlier…Ruby slipped a little…Weiss now has an idea….", Yang tried forming coherent sentences despite being intoxicated by Blake's scent. "What do we d-mmf", Blake couldn't finish her sentence as Yang captured her lips again. Too caught up in each other, Blake and Yang didn't notice that Ruby had woken up and had already gotten out of bed.

"It's okay, you two… I can handle this", Ruby added herself to the conversation as she groggily walked out of the room.

Blake broke the kiss, to which now, Yang groaned. "Where are you going, Ruby?", Yang asked, worried. She feared that Ruby might go somewhere into a place with Grimm and hurt herself like she did yesterday.

Ruby read the look in her older sister's eyes. "I'm not that depressed to kill myself over one-sided love, Yang. No worries. I just want to think clearly for now and maybe ask help from someone. I can't get Weiss's attention by moping around after all", Ruby said. "After all, you did tell me to be brave and be honest", she smiled.

"No. Way. Are you gonna confess?", Yang stood up from the bed, unbelieving.

Suddenly, Ruby's grogginess disappeared. "No…Not yet… I need to make sure that I have a chance with her first", and having said this, Ruby smiled mischievously.

Yang looked at her little sister weirdly. "I have a bad feeling about this…."

Ruby crouched down, preparing for another big announcement. Unable to contain her emotions, she finally jumped up and presented a binder to Blake and Yang: "PRESENTING… MY SUPER SECRET SUREFIRE PLAN TO MAKE WEISS SCHNEE FALL FOR ME, RUBY ROSE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Blake and Yang took the binder from Ruby's hands and opened it to the first page. They were expecting a colorful layout of plans with messy ideas scattered all over the pages, however, they were surprised to find the page blank. They flipped to the next page and still found it blank. They continued to flip through the binder and ended with the same result. Confused, Blake and Yang turned their heads to Ruby, who was grinning innocently at them. "What?", the brunette asked. "There's nothing here", Yang commented. "Yeah", Ruby responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't get it… How are you going to win Weiss's heart if there's no plan whatsoever?", Blake asked. "…And it's kind of weird for you to have no plan, cuz you always have these crazy ideas whenever we get into battle", Yang added. And as if hiding some façade, this was where Ruby broke.

"But that's it!", Ruby screamed. "I've been thinking about it long and hard last night that I barely got any sleep! My resolve to get her is as strong as my passion to be a huntress! I want to court Weiss, I want to pursue her, I want to be with her all my life, but I don't know how!", Ruby paused to catch her breath. "I've been training all my life as a huntress, so of course I would have ideas as to how to battle Grimm and defeat enemies… But these feelings I have for Weiss… they're my first time and I don't know what to do. I don't have any experience at all..", Ruby fell to the ground, almost ready to break down.

"Well for starters, why not ask her if she's straight?", Ruby, Blake and Yang turned to the voice in their doorway. "Pyrrha!", Ruby exclaimed as she immediately wiped her incoming tears. "And Jaune, and Nora and Ren", Blake added. "Team JNPR reporting for duty! So our Ruby here has the hots for Weiss huh?", Nora said as she examined Ruby from a very close proximity. Ruby couldn't look Nora in the eye as she proceeded to look away while blushing. "Now don't pressure her Nora, it's best if we just help her", Jaune remarked. Ren borrowed the binder from Blake and Yang, "So before we start planning, do you mind telling us what exactly is your predicament with Weiss?", he asked. Ruby took a deep breath and started.

"I like—no, love Weiss. I've started to develop feelings for her since…. I don't know, I mean I didn't notice it at first. It just gradually developed. Until one day, Weiss just seemed to sparkle and I couldn't make it to look her in the eye. And when I stare at her, she just seems so beautiful. I love her personality, how she has this drive to be a huntress not just to prove something, but also to protect others. I love how she fights with her heart and puts everything she's got into every foe she's up against. I love her grace and precision in her movements, how she reacts to cute things, how she's still a child at heart… Everything about her is so beautiful that I could just give her a biiiiig hug and kiss her all over.", Ruby explained as she found herself turning redder and redder at every sentence.

"Rubes, that's adorable! So this is what it's like for my little sister to fall in love!", yang couldn't hold her excitement in as she hugged Ruby tightly. "It doesn't… end there... Yang... can't… breathe…..", Ruby struggled to say. Yang released her. "Sorry kiddo, okay go on". Ruby coughed, as is to get everyone's attention, and then continued. "So, uh, yeah I love her. But Weiss… has Neptune. Ever since she met him, she's already had a crush on him. And now that they're dating.. I don't know what to do to get her attention. I love her but it hurts to see her head-over-heels for Neptune. I don't even know if she'll look my way, because she might be straight.. Hence, my blank binder notebook", Ruby finished.

Silence filled the room of Team RWBY as everyone tried to internalize what Ruby had just explained. Being the mother figure and most mature on in the room, Pyrrha spoke first: "As for Weiss being straight (or not), I don't think you have to worry, Ruby. Love takes on many different forms. Love isn't exactly blind, rather, it's accepting and takes time. It goes the same for you. Weiss can fall for you regardless of your gender, because love stems deeper than that. You fell for Weiss just because she's Weiss. You love her for all that she is, regardless of her gender. And even if she considers you, being a girl, as a reason not to look your way, that can change. You just have to give her time and let her see you as you are."

"And as I said last night, for you to make her fall for you, you need to have courage to face your emotions, Rubes. After all, that's who you are, you always face everything head on. And your feelings for Weiss are no exception to that", Yang added. "And you know, if you need help with you binder, we're all here. We may look like goof balls-" "That's just you, Jaune" "Nora!", Jaune whined. "A-anyways, we may look like goof balls but have your back in this. Like we always do. So now let's take a look at that binder of yours and start Operation White Rose", Jaune finished. "White Rose?", Ren asked. "Yeah, you know, because Weiss is white and Ruby is.. well.. Rose", Jaune (lamely) explained. "It's actually a nice name..", Blake commented.

Having said these things, Ruby stared to tear up again, not because of Weiss, but because of the love that her friends and family have shown to her. "Thanks guys…", Ruby said.

* * *

It's already nearing night time when Weiss had returned from her date Neptune. Weiss entered their room and was surprised to find nobody there. However, due to exhaustion, she decided to just send a text to Ruby and wait for a reply as she plopped onto her bed. Slowly starting to relax, Weiss recalled the events of her date with Neptune. They went to the movies and watched a film about robots and invasions, which wasn't exactly to Weiss's liking. However, she just went on to watch the movie because Neptune looked so invested in it. She was contented to see him smile. Afterwards, they went to a café in which they spent majority of their date in. They talked about whatever topic came to mind such as the movie they had watched, Neptune's life with Sun and their misadventures, etc… At some point in the café, girls were waving and trying to flirt with Neptune, to which he mildly entertained and caused Weiss's annoyance. Because of this, Weiss decided to leave ad head back to the dorms of Beacon.

Weiss shifted in her bed as she tried to sleep and forget about her not-so-eventful date. To lessen her annoyance, she thought about Ruby and the events that happened earlier in the morning. "Ruby is in love with someone….", she absent-mindedly muttered. Weiss wracked her brain for an answer. She didn't think that Ruby could fall for someone due to her obsession of becoming a huntress. And yet now, Ruby starts acting weirdly and saying things that would normally not come from her. The more Weiss thought about it, the more she felt uncomfortable. How would Ruby act towards the one she likes? Will she give more attention to that person instead of the group, just like Weiss does? More importantly, just who could have made Ruby act this way?

Not having found an answer to any of her inner questions, Weiss threw a pillow in frustration. She expected to hear a thud made by the pillow but was surprised when it didn't hit something. Instead it hit _someone_. Weiss turned to see the mystery person. "Ruby..? Since when have you been there?", Weiss asked as she sat upright and stared at the brunette who was currently seated on the floor, holding Weiss's pillow. "Hey Weiss…", Ruby giggled a little as her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink. She was avoiding eye contact with Weiss too. Strange, Weiss noted. "You didn't answer my question", Weiss said. "Just now?", Ruby responded. "A-anyways, how'd your date with Neptune go? You look disappointed and frustrated… did something happen?", Ruby continued, this time looking at Weiss in the eye, concern evident.

Disappointed? Frustrated? It wasn't because of Neptune. It was because of Ruby. It gnawed at her to just ask the brunette who she was in love with so she could finally feel at peace with herself. But then again, why was Weiss so invested in this? It was because she didn't want any more problems in the group right? Or maybe not. But she was _really_ curious as to who had taken possession of Ruby's heart. Feeling the annoyance again, Weiss grunted. She turned around not facing Ruby anymore.

Ruby, thinking that Neptune did something, felt worried and forced Weiss to face her, however, it was to no avail. Ruby sighed. "Weiss, it's better to talk about this, we're a team, remember? If you're having problems with Neptune, we…we c-could help", Ruby stuttered. She never thought that she could feel selfish. She felt guilty that she was happy at the fact that if there was a rift between Neptune and Weiss, things wouldn't work out between them and Ruby could step in.

When Weiss heard the word 'team', she snapped and turned to Ruby. "WE'RE a team, right, Ruby? If that's the case, then why aren't you telling me who you're in love with?! Aren't we friends? Don't you trust me? Why are you hiding-", Weiss stopped talking. She didn't realize that when Ruby was forcing her to face her, she had already gotten on the bed. And now that Weiss had faced Ruby, she was trapped under Ruby's arms.

Ruby froze. Her mind went blank. Not because her position with Weiss was implying something, but because Weiss knows the she's in love with _someone._ "Y-you k-now th-that I'm…. in…. l-love….?" Ruby couldn't finish her sentence. Wherever this conversation was going, it was either going to make it or break it for both of them.

"….", Crap. Weiss said it. She let it out on impulse and now she shocked Ruby. Her heart started beating wildly. She didn't know if this was the end of their friendship. But at the same time, the proximity of their faces was stirring up unknown feelings in Weiss. Wherever this conversation was going, it was either going to make it or break it for both of them.

The silence hung in the room for a while. Whether it be a few seconds or minutes, it was enough for Ruby to compose herself. She recalled the plan that she, Blake, Yang and Team JNPR formed. The first step was to confess and explain how she felt thoroughly. This may or may not have been the best timing, but Ruby decided to do it. However, when she tried to open her mouth, nothing came out. Only then did she realize how _close_ her face was to Weiss. Her eyes wandered down to her lips again. Ruby closed her mouth an licked her own lips. Without warning, she kissed Weiss.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I cry at how I can't update immediately. Hello to all those who read this story. If you have any comments, suggestions, or whatever you'd like to say with regard to this fanfiction, please do say so by leaving a review :) Thank you!

* * *

Weiss didn't respond to the kiss. She wasn't repulsed by it. She was just… frozen. Ruby, realizing that her kiss wasn't reciprocated, pulled back and closed her eyes. She was scared to see Weiss's reaction. A million thoughts ran through her mind. But among all those, fear was the one that topped. Ruby acted on her own impulses, not being able to resist Weiss. And now that she had done _something_ , and by something, it meant she _kissed_ Weiss, Ruby was scared that it could destroy whatever they've been building up together all this time.

But Ruby knew better. She had to calm herself down and be brave. She did this and she had to face it. She opened her eyes to see a blank expression on Weiss. It was as if Weiss's thought process stopped and she was just shocked. Her face wasn't contorted in disgust either. Taking that as somewhat an 'okay' sign, Ruby decided to speak up. "You don't… like it?", Ruby could have asked so many mire questions. She could have explained her actions. But second to her fear was her curiosity. She _really_ wanted to know if Weiss was okay with this or not.

When Ruby spoke, Weiss was brought back to earth. Only then did it register to her that Ruby had kissed her. No, that wasn't quite correct. Ruby had taken her _first_ kiss. And only now did Ruby's action seem to make sense. How she couldn't look Weiss in the eye, how when her cheeks would turn red, it was her blushing, how she had recklessly hurt herself, how she said her heart hurt… It was all because of Weiss. "You don't… like it?", Ruby asked. Hearing Ruby's voice brought her back to that moment. Weiss was pinned under Ruby and she kissed her.

Weiss immediately turned red. She touched her lips with her fingers, trying to feel the sensation of Ruby's lips on her again. However, Weiss was disappointed because she couldn't feel or relive the moment as detailed as she could because her thought process stopped when it happened. Annoyance over took her. Something screamed inside her to feel Ruby's lips against hers one more time. "Kiss me", Weiss tried to say. However, her voice was too soft. She was used to getting what she wanted, but asking for _this_ sort of thing was something else.

"What? Sorry, Weiss, I couldn't hear you", Ruby said. "K-Kiss me..", Weiss was faltering now. She turned redder and she really wasn't comfortable asking for this. She didn't even know why she had to bear this embarrassment. "Weiss? I really can't -" "I said KISS ME, you dolt!", Weiss screamed. "…", Ruby fell silent, obviously shocked at Weiss's sudden demand. Weiss, realizing that she had just snapped, decided to explain herself. "I… I froze earlier… I couldn't tell if I liked it or not… So kiss me.. again…", She said.

Ruby's heart raced again. It beat wilder than it did when she kissed Weiss. Weiss was asking her for a kiss. "A-are you sure…?", Ruby asked, not knowing why Weiss suddenly decided for this. Also, from what she recalled earlier, Weiss was kind of frustrated over Neptune. Was this kiss perhaps just an outlet for Weiss? Was Ruby thinking too much? Should she just go with it?

"D-don't make me repeat myself!", Weiss stuttered. She sat up to level herself with Ruby and closed her eyes. Seeing how Weiss was so willing in front of her, Ruby tossed aside her qualms and approached Weiss again. She closed her eyes and kissed Weiss. Weiss didn't return the kiss. Instead of pulling back, Ruby decided to wait a bit more and started moving her lips. Ruby was delighted to find that when she started, Weiss kissed her back and tried to mimic her movements.

They lasted for a few seconds until Ruby pulled back to catch her breath. She was surprised to see that Weiss was perfectly okay and could only attribute her non-lack of breath due to her being a singer. Ruby brushed off the thought and calmed down. "So… do you… like it..?", Ruby asked again. She was nervous. Getting to kiss Weiss was like a dream come true for Ruby. And she really wanted to get to know who Weiss was on a much deeper level than being just friends. Trying to hold her emotions in, Ruby decided that whatever answer Weiss would give after this, she would confess.

After the kiss, Weiss touched her lips once more. She liked it. She liked how soft Ruby's lips were and she liked how gentle Ruby could be when they had their little making out session. But now her heart was partly torn. She can now confirm that Ruby likes her. And the look on Ruby's face gives her the impression that she'll confess to Weiss at this moment. However, she still likes Neptune despite the incident that happened in their date earlier. Weiss had to think of this thoroughly. She doesn't know what exactly she feels for Ruby at this moment, but she knows it's not just something in the line of being friends. But then again, she only looked at Ruby as a friend up until she found out that Ruby liked someone. And as much as she hated to admit it, Weiss felt _jealousy_ within the days that Ruby hid that fact from her. And now that Ruby's special someone was in fact, her, Weiss also felt happy.

Ruby stared at Weiss, patiently waiting for an answer. However, it seemed that Weiss was conflicted and really thinking this matter through. Ruby was never good with romance, but she had watched some movies with Yang. She recalled a particular scene wherein the female lead had asked for some time to think and the male lead gave that to her. Ruby didn't want things to end up that way though. That would mean that Weiss was uncertain of her feelings towards Ruby and if Ruby sat there idly and just waited, Weiss may not change her mind. Having come to this conclusion, Ruby decided to help Weiss a little bit.

"Weiss, are you straight?", Ruby asked, breaking Weiss's train of thought. "Yes? No? Maybe?... Does it really matter when it comes to things like love?", Weiss responded. Ruby giggled. One of her major worries was also addressed when she asked this and she was very satisfied with Weiss's answer. "I guess not," Ruby sheepishly smiled. "Are you and Neptune official? Because I think… dating and being in a relationship are two different things. Like, you can date many people since it's just getting to know them, but being official is like being hooked to just one", Ruby explained.

Weiss thought about it. "I guess we're just dating as of now.", she concluded. With this, Ruby went down from Weiss's bed and knelt in front of Weiss. "Ruby, what are you - " "Since you and Neptune aren't official yet, that means I have a chance", Ruby mischievously smiled. This smile always succeeds to annoy Weiss, but for this matter, it seemed to excite her instead. Ruby faked coughing, as if to announce something: "And so, Weiss Schnee", Ruby said as she bowed her head, "I love you. I love every single part of you. I love your personality, I love how you always try to hide your feelings, I love your passion and consideration. I love every part of you and I still want to get to know more.. I even think that I can spend my entire life with you, you know?", Ruby looked up at Weiss as she gave her a sheepish smile.

Weiss was blushing. Her entire face was red and Ruby guessed that she was in the same state. Still kneeling, Ruby continued, "I know you have Neptune right now and to be honest that hurts me. But I'll fight for you. I'll show you that no matter how childish I am, I can win you over. I love you and I'm serious about you. I won't expect you to reciprocate my feelings immediately. All I'm asking is that you don't reject me. I promise you, no matter how much of a reckless leader I am, I can make you happy".

Weiss couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at all that Ruby was saying. Tears involuntarily streamed down her cheeks. Tears of happiness, that is. "You dunce… I never knew you could say that… Of course I'll give you a chance.. I mean, who wouldn't..?", Weiss said as she furiously tried to wipe her tears. She hated crying. She hated showing her weak side to anybody. Even if her tears were out of joy.

Ruby stood up and went to hug Weiss. She took Weiss's hands away from her eyes and wiped her eyes with her sleeve instead. "You can show this side of yourself to me too, Weiss. I said that I wanted to know more of you. Besides, even this side of you is beautiful", Ruby said. "Gosh.. just.. stop… are you trying to kill me with your words…? My heart is pounding right now…", Weiss said in between her sobs. "Mine too", Ruby said. "And uh, Weiss?" "Yes?" "Is it bad timing to ask for a date?" "I.. of course not, Ruby. Sure, let's go on a date", Weiss snuggled up to Ruby as she smiled at the brunette.

Ruby couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She jumped up from the bed and pointed to Weiss, "Weiss Schnee, you better be ready for me. Because starting this day, I, Ruby Rose, will make you fall for me!"


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong, Ruby? I've never seen you so…. frustrated", Yang asked as she entered their room accompanied by Blake. The two have gone the night before in order to buy time for Ruby to take action towards Weiss and have only returned the following day. "And where's Weiss?", Blake followed. "With Neptune", Ruby conservatively answered.

Blake and Yang looked at each other then back at Ruby. They decided to sit on the floor with Ruby as the brunette had been absent – mindedly playing with her binder and trying to scribble something on it. "Ruby", Yang decided to try once more. "Hmm?", the brunette hummed.

"Did anything happen last night? You seriously look so down. There's still time, you know? Just because Weiss is with Neptune now doesn't mean that it will be like that forever. Not that I want them t break up but I think you know what I mean.", The blonde tried to elaborate.

"I'm not sad", Ruby turned to look at her sister. "I'm thinking", she added as she went back to scribble on her binder. "I don't get it", Yang replied. Ruby looked up again. "I know that Weiss may still be undecided but I'm fighting with all I've got". "Is that why you're planning on the binder? As some other way to get to Weiss?", Blake asked, adding herself to the conversation.

Ruby shook her head. "These…", Ruby said as she motioned to the scribbles on the binder, ".. are plans for our date later." the brunette continued as she diverted her attention back to the binder. "…" Blake and Yang immediately fell silent, as if trying to process what Ruby had just said. They looked to each other once more then back at Ruby again.

"WAIT WHAT?!", Yang was the first one to break the silence. She grabbed her little sister by the shoulders and forced said sister to look her in the eye, excitement obviously plastered in the blonde's eyes. "You and Weiss are going on a date?!", Ruby nodded in response. "Today?!", Ruby nodded again. "What happened last night?!" "…", Ruby didn't respond. Instead, her face started getting red. "OH. MY. GOD.", Yang exclaimed as she tightly pulled her sister into a congratulatory embrace. "I'm so proud of you!"

Blake, on the other hand, watched Ruby's facial features. The brunette looked embarrassed and yet happy at the same time. Apart from the idea that maybe Weiss had accepted her feelings, the look on Ruby's face indicated that _something_ might have happened the previous night. And based on her features, that something wasn't so innocent.

"… Did the two of you have sex?", Blake asked, trying to follow what her Faunus instincts told her. The two siblings looked at Blake, Yang with an even more excited face and Ruby with utter shock and horror. "I – no.. we- we didn't!", Ruby turned even redder and trid to cover her face with her hands. Blood rushed even to her ears as she desperately tried to prevent her mind from entertaining those kinds of thoughts.

Yang smirked. She always liked playing with the brunette and all the more to make fun of her. "Really, Rubes? But your face says otherwise. Did you like the sight of it? Weiss wearing nothing but her underwear? Or better yet did you like seeing her nake-" "YANG STOP IT!", the blonde was interrupted by an unusually high-pitched scream from the brunette. Yang laughed and decided to stop.

"N-nothing of that sort happened between us… We just..", Ruby couldn't finish her sentence, unsure and too embarrassed to recall the events of the previous night. "You just…?", Yang asked, her intentions of asking were pure, but the mischief in her tone betrayed her. "We sort of made out, okay?!", Ruby frustratedly answered, not wanting to deal with the embarrassment any longer.

"You kissed her or she kissed you?", the blonde asked. "Yang, you're too eager about this, give her some space. I'm just as excited and proud as you are, but look at her…", Blake tried to reason with the blonde. "Aww okay, Blake", Yang said and shortly after, decided to let the brunette go in order to sit properly. Ruby at up properly, took a deep breath and decided to start explaining.

"So uh, Weiss returned from her date and she looked a little disappointed I was in the room that time but I stayed quiet because I just wanted to observe her but then she threw a pillow and noticed I was there and after that um, a lot happened and eventually I was on top of her and she somehow knew that I was in love with someone but then she explained and I kissed her and at first she didn't kiss back but a lot of stuff happened and I kissed her again and she kissed me back and I confessed to her and told her stuff and asked her on a date and she agreed."

"That's a loooot of stuff that happened", Yang said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, followed by an amused smirk. "It's too long!", Ruby whined. "You skipped a lot of details there, Rubes, are you sure it was JUST a make-out session?", Yang asked teasingly once more. Ruby turned red again but she vigorously nodded, as if trying to prove her point. Yang sighed and decided to let it go.

"Three questions", Blake followed. "Yeah?", Ruby asked. "Do you think Weiss is entirely okay with this? Like, she's not disgusted by it? Does she have feelings for you?" "Yes, she wasn't repulsed by it… I think she was just shocked. I don't think she's disgusted by it either, it's just as Pyrrha said that maybe she could love me for me regardless of my gender. "As for her feelings… I don't know. But I'm gonna make her fall for me. That's for sure!", Ruby declared with such confidence that her embarrassment from yang's teasing disappeared. Seeing this, Blake and Yang smiled.

"Okay, so anything we can help you with, kiddo?", The blonde asked, in an attempt to move on from the topic. "Like maybe planning for your date later?", she added. Ruby turned to Yang then to her binder. She shook her head. "No.. I want to plan this on my own… But I guess I do need some advice" "Fire away, Rubes", Yang responded.

"Weiss is a Schnee so she always gets what she wants. Even if she doesn't have much experience when it comes to love, I think that she still has this sort of 'non-surprise' attitude towards things that she could easily gets, like watching movies or the typical dates in shows.. I just want mine to be different. I want to give her a date where I can see more of how she is but at the same time enjoy being with her…", Ruby said.

"Why not give her a date that money can't buy?", Blake suggested. Ruby gave the Faunus a perplexed look. "Since you said that the norm is a bunch of things that Weiss could buy, then focus more on making experiences and seeing parts of her personality. As you said, watching movies is something she can afford and at the same time, that act doesn't really bring out much about her save for the times when you two will have romantic moments like holding hands. Focus on things that make both of you shine.", Blake explained.

Ruby fell silent, trying to internalize what Blake had just told her. She closed her eyes and started to think. A few moments later, she opened her eyes and gave the bumblebee her signature smile. "I have a plan", declared the brunette.

* * *

It was noon already and Ruby was preparing to leave the room. "You gonna meet with Weiss?", the blonde asked. Ruby nodded. "You're not gona change clothes? I mean, you always wear that hoodie – dress", Blake added. Ruby shook her head. "I want to go on this date as Ruby Rose", the brunette responded and headed off. "She's slowly growing up", Yang muttered to herself, satisfied.

Ruby was walking to the bakery where she and Weiss had agreed on meeting in. She entered to shop and found Weiss sitting on one of the chairs. She had somewhat a sad expression on her face. Ruby walked towards Weiss and sat across her. "Weiss? Is everything okay?"

Weiss's attention was immediately diverted to Ruby. She nodded back and tried to force a smile. "Yes, Ruby, everything's fine", she responded. Ruby didn't look convinced. "Weiss, if you're not feeling well, we can cancel our date and have it some other time", Ruby offered, Weiss stared back at Ruby who had a genuinely worried expression on her face. Deep down inside, this made her feel happy that Ruby cared about her. She shook her head. "No Ruby, I wouldn't cancel our date. I just had to talk to Neptune this morning and it kind of lessened my mood.", she tried to explain. Seeing how Weiss looked down, Ruby decided not to inquire any further.

"A-Anyways, should we start? I have our whole day planned out", Ruby sheepishly smiled as she stood up and held out her hand. "That's funny, I don't recall you ever making any plans", Weiss teased. "For you though, I would", Ruby said casually to which Weiss blushed.

* * *

Their first venue was a children's playground. Weiss gave Ruby a confused look. "You brought me here, to play?!", Weiss asked incredulously. Ruby nodded, almost a little too excited. "I am not willing to dirty my clothes over such childish games! I-", Weiss was interrupted from her complaint as Ruby forcibly dragger her to the playground. "Wait—Ruby, What's the meaning of this?! I thought we were going on a date?" "This is date!" "I don't get you, Ruby Rose! You better let go of me and start explaining!" "No can do, Weiss, first stop, the swing!"

Ruby forced Weiss to sit on a metal board with chains connected to some sort of contraption. "Hold on to the chains, Weiss", Ruby said as she made her way behind Weiss. Weiss did as she was told. "I still don't get why- RUBY!", Weiss's scream rang throughout the playground as Weiss skyrocketed to the highest point that Ruby could push. When Weiss returned back again, Ruby pushed once more and the process repeated itself.

At first, Weiss screamed after the first few pushes. She was used to being catapulted to high altitudes in battle with or without her weapon, but for some reason, she felt like she was going to die if she ever dared to let go of the chains of the swing. Seeing how Weiss wasn't particularly enjoying, Ruby stopped the swing from its movements and observed Weiss's features.

"Uh, Weiss? Are you okay?", Weiss looked at her interlocutor with sarcasm. "What do you think?", "I'm sorry", Ruby responded. She made her way to sit on the swing beside Weiss and started riding on it slowly. "Have you never ridden a swing before?", Ruby asked. Weiss shook her head, slowly mimicking Ruby's actions. "I always practiced singing and studying and training back in Atlas.. I never really got the chance to be a kid.", Weiss responded. "I don't even understand how this thing is supposed to be fun", she added, a little frustrated.

Ruby stood up again and pushed Weiss, this time not with all her might, but rather, slowly. "It's supposed to give you this feeling that you get to fly as high as possible, you can almost touch the sky. It's different from airplanes. It just gives you this thrill of flying then falling back to the ground, only to want to fly higher", the brunette explained as she continuously pushed Weiss.

"I still don't get it", Weiss responded. "Close your eyes", Ruby said. "And let you push ne? What if I fall?" "Don't you trust me, Weiss?" "..I do" "Then just hold tight and keep your eyes closed." With this, Ruby started to push stronger than the usual gentle ones. Weiss felt her heart skip a beat as she was thrown upwards. Her heart accelerated as Ruby pushed her higher and higher. She felt nervous, but this time, she felt a little thrilled.

"Open your eyes, Weiss!", Ruby screamed. And at that moment, Weiss found herself high in the sky. With her arm wrapped around one chain, she reached for the sky with her other hand and slowly, she started falling again. When she reached back to the starting point, she turned to face Ruby. "Why did you stop?", she asked. "Did you like it?", Ruby responded. Weiss nodded and Ruby started pushing her again. This time, Weiss found the swing to be very enjoyable.

"What next?", Weiss asked, this time a little more eager to play n the playground. "The see-saw!", Ruby exclaimed. She instructed Weiss to sit on one end as she made her way to the other and started jumping. Slowly, Weiss also got the hang of it. "I don't see how this is supposed to be fun, if you ask me, I'd prefer to go back to the swing", Weiss said. Ruby chuckled and then upon hitting the ground, she shifted all her weight to the see-saw so that Weiss could stay hanging on the other end. "This", Ruby answered, "is what's fun about the see-saw", she gave Weiss a mischievous smirk.

Weiss tried to go back down, however she couldn't. She tried shifting her weight but it seems that Ruby had full control over the other end. "Ruby, this isn't funny! It's embarrassing!", Weiss whined. Ruby let her go and when Weiss got to the ground, she did exactly what the brunette had done to her and continued that cycle until they consumed two whole hours in the playground.

"I want to go there again", Weiss said. "On our next date?", Ruby suggested. Weiss nodded. "Where are we headed to, now?" "We need a place to rest after all the games in the playground and what better way to rest than to play with kids?", Ruby answered. Weiss didn't seem to understand what Ruby meant by her statement and so she opted to just follow the brunette. Eventually, they arrived in a daycare center.

Upon entering the center, all the kids in the play area turned to Ruby and immediately tackled her. They joyously hugged the brunette and tried to wrestle with her. Eventually, one kid noticed Weiss, who was standing, horrified, in a corner, and went near her. Weiss immediately looked around a saw an alphabet block and pointed it to the toddler. "S-stay back…", Weiss said as she tried to dig herself into the corner of the wall. The toddler ignored her warning and continued towards Weiss.

Ruby, noticing this, took the kids off her and went to the toddler. She hugged the kid and placed him near the others. She then approached Weiss."You don't like kids?" "… I'm bad at dealing with them. They scream, cry and are so demanding sometimes.", Weiss said, annoyance and fear covering her tone of voice. Ruby hugged Weiss and comforted her. "Whatever bad experience you had with kids, don't worry about that anymore. I'm here. I wouldn't take you anywhere that will harm you. Trust me. I'll show you that these places are fun too", Ruby smiled at Weiss and held out her hand once more. Ruby hasn't failed her yet. So Weiss decided to take her hand and follow her.

"It's easy, just be gentle and happy and hug them", Ruby said. Weiss tried to reach for a toddler but when she touched one, it immediately cried. Weiss immediately withdrew her hand. "I knew it… I'm bad at this.." "No, Weiss! Look, the baby is just hungry", Ruby and Weiss watched as the baby was taken away by the caretaker in order to be fed with a bottle of milk. "Try again? I'll always be here, promise.", Ruby smiled, trying to reassure Weiss.

And so Weiss did. Eventually, she got the hang of it and became friends with nearly all the toddlers in the daycare. Throughout their whole time in the daycare, Ruby and Weiss played games with the toddlers and told them stories. They lulled the babies to sleep and sang them songs.

* * *

By the end of the day, Ruby and Weiss were exhausted. Weiss contemplated on the events throughout that whole day and concluded that she had fun with Ruby. She had fun discovering parts of herself that were robbed off when she was a kid. She also liked the fact that she could get along with kids better. In comparison to her dates with Neptune, this day proved to be considerably better than all her dates with him combined. And seeing how Ruby has no external motives but just her happiness as priority, Weiss couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat.

Slowly, but surely, she was learning to fall for Ruby. While walking, Weiss kissed Ruby on her cheek, to which caused Ruby to stop walking. "…?", the brunette's mouth hung open for a while at the sudden gesture. "That's for today. I had fun. Thank you.", Weiss said with a smile. Ruby smiled back, slowly returning back to earth.

"Our date isn't done yet though", Ruby said as she continued walking with Weiss. "Huh?" Ruby took Weiss's hand and started running. "We still have one last destination".


End file.
